Insomnia
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Menurut Zoro, cara paling ampuh menghilangkan insomnia adalah minum rum. Tapi begitu Robin mencobanya, dia merasa kalau ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk menjahili pendekar onigiri itu. Z.R


**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: **Menurut Zoro, cara paling ampuh menghilangkan insomnia adalah minum rum. Tapi begitu Robin mencobanya, dia merasa kalau ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk menjahili pendekar onigiri itu.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece punya Eichiro Oda-sama. Tapi fic ini punyaku.

**A/N: **Aku buat ini barengan dengan fic lain yang kuterjemahkan. Tap karena aku udah capek... semoga dimaklumi kalau ada ketidaksesuaian selera, hai...hai... Lagipula ini fic pertamaku. Hope you enjoy!

**Insomnia **

Malam itu, Robin tengah duduk di kursinya seperti biasa. Dia sedang tidak ingin membaca, jadi dia hanya melihat-lihat Merry dari tempatnya duduk. Dia memandang Zoro yang tidur sambil bersandar pada tiang utama. Kelihatannya laki-laki itu bisa tidur dalam keadaan bagaimanapun juga. Aneh sekali, dia jadi merasa sedikit cemburu. Karena kahir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa tidur cukup nyenyak. Robin menutup bukunya dan mendekati Zoro.

"Tuan Pendekar? " dia berbisik.

"Apa maumu?" Zoro bergumam, masih dengan mata tertutup. Tapi dia tidak menyentuh pedangnya sama sekali. Meskipun Zoro tidak mempercayai wanita di depannya, dia masih tidak menganggapnya sebagai bahaya.

"Mengapa kau tidur seperti itu?"

Zoro membuka sebelah matanya. Dia tidak suka caranya bicara. Suaranya selalu terdengar begitu misterius baginya. "Apa masalahmu?" Robin tersenyum.

"Aku cuma tidak bisa tidur."

Untuk beberapa detik, Zoro memandang wanita itu, dengan kedua matanya. Memutuskan apakah wanita itu sedang menjahilinya atau tidak.

"Berhenti minum kopi. Lalu mintalah rum pada koki genit itu. Mungkin itu bisa membantu." katanya singkat. Detik berkutnya Zoro sudah menutup matanya lagi.

"Kurasa rum bukan ide yang buruk, tuan Pendekar. Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

Robin tersenyum, lagipula perilaku seperti itu tidak pernah menyinggungnya sama sekali. Menurutnya wajar kalau laki-laki itu memperlakukannya begitu, lagipula perilakuan padanya juga tidak berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada nona Navigator itu. Meski kalau gadis itu tidak akan terima dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Gadis itu akan berteriak dan menendang tuan Pendekar. Kalau dirinya? Robin tidak merasa kalau sebuah tendangan diperlukan. Dia berjalan menuju dapur Merry. Ya, mungkin memang rum-lah yang dia perlukan. Lagipula tuan Koki sudah memberitahunya kode rahasia kunci lemari penyimpanan minuman.

"Tuan Koki?" panggilnya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aneh, karena tuan Koki hampir selalu siaga menjaga lemari pendingin, untuk mencegah kapten mereka mencuri makanan dan snack untuk para gadis. Mungkin saja dia sedang ada di dekat nona Navigator, memanjakan gadis itu dengan pelayanannya.

Robin memasukkan kode kunci tempat penyimpanan minuman, tempat Sanji mengamankan minuman keras dari Zoro, seperti dia mengamankan makanan manis dari Luffy. Robin menemukan beberapa minuman keras, dan dia mengambil dua botol rum.

Dia menutup pintu dan kembali ke dek. Di mana Zoro masih tidur.

"Tuan Pendekar. Kubawakan ini untukmu, maukah kau meminumnya bersamaku? Minum sendirian sepertinya tidak menyenangkan."

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi dia mengatakannya tanpa membuka matanya. Robin tidak cemberut, dia duduk di samping Zoro.

"Mengapa? Ini hanya rum, seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Lagipula botolnya masih tersegel. Apa menurutmu aku memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya?"

Lagi-lagi Zoro memandang Robin beberapa saat, mencoba memutuskan apakah perempuan itu hanya menjahilinya, atau punya maksud tertentu dalam sikapnya yang selalu mencurigakan.

"Oke" Dia menerima botol rum yang masih tersegel dan menghela napas. "Aku tidak bermaksud mencurigaimu begitu." Robin tersenyum, memberinya pembuka botol, tapi Zoro sudah membuka segel botol dengan gigi-giginya. Untuk sesaat, hanya terdengar suara tegukan. Robin hanya memandang Zoro.

"Tuan Pendekar. Apa kau tahu kalau kau ini seperti rum?"

Zoro, nyaris tersedak mendengar kata-kata Robin. "Apa maksudmu?" Zoro mengerutkan dahi seperti biasa. Memutuskan apa jangan-jangan Robin sudah mabuk. Tapi dia kan hanya meinum beberapa teguk? Apa dia selemah itu kalau minum. Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Rum membuat perutku jadi hangat. Ini menyenangkan."dia berkata, lalu meneguk botol rumnya, yang aneh sekali, tetap terlihat anggun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Robin tertawa kecil.

"Kau membuat orang di sekitarmu hangat. Aku suka itu."

"Apa kau sudah mabuk?" tanya Zoro, cemberut. _Hangat apanya? Bukannya orang-orang malah takut kalau melihatnya? Itu kalau dia ada di East-Blue dulu. Bagaimanapun wajahnya mudah dikenali_.

Tapi Robin tidak menjawab. Dan ini membuatnya curiga. "Ro…." dia berhenti. Tiba-tiba ada yang bersandar di bahunya. Ada suara lembut yang terdengar dari sampingnya. Robin sepertinya tertidur.

Sial!

Zoro meneguk sisa rumnya dan mencoba membangunkan wanita itu. Tapi sepertinya Robin benar-benar tertidur. Zoro melihat wajah yang terlihat damai itu selama beberapa saat. 'Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.'pikirnya, ketika melihat garis-garis hitam samar di sekitar mata Robin.

Zoro menghela napas. Membiarkan Robin tertidur di tempat begini akan membuat wanita itu kedinginan. Dan ini berbahaya kalau sampai koki genit itu melihat Robin tidur di sebelahnya. Zoro sedang malas berdebat. Terkadang Sanji suka mengurangi jatahnya setelah perkelahian yang melibatkan para gadis, entah itu Nami atau Robin. Sebaiknya dia membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Zoro mengangkat tubuh Robin yang termasuk ringan di bandingkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan membawanya ke kamar. Untung sekali tempat itu sedang kosong. Dia tidak perlu khawatir terlihat oleh Nami atau Sanji, mereka bisa merecokinya kalau melihatnya membawa Robin begitu.

Zoro menyelimuti Robin. "Terimakasih untuk rumnya." Katanya sebelum dia keluar dari pintu. Zoro sama sekali tidak melihat senyum Robin yang mengembang kemudian. Dia berbisik pada ruangan kamar yang kosong. "Dan terimakasih sudah menjadi rum bagiku, Zoro."

**Sederhana dan pendek! Mungkin begitu ciri khasku :D Hai... komen dong! Aku pasti senang :D Ini fic pertamaku lho. Tapi emang ngetiknya belakangan. Thanks for reading anyway.**


End file.
